Luther Vermillion
|birthday=January 2nd |age=15 |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight= |hair=Blood Red |eye=Stormy Gray |bloodtype=AB+ |quirk=Red Rush |status=Alive |family=Markus Vermillion (Father) Chloe Vermillion (Mother) Kara Vermillion (Sister) Alice Vermillion (Sister) Connor Vermillion (Brother) Andrei Sokolov (Uncle) Veronika Ryashkina (Aunt) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student Drug Runner |affiliation=Himself ??? |base of operations= |debut=The Behemoth and the Beast Cult of Personality |voice= }} is a first-year High School student. Despite his innocent behaviours, Luther is inherently aggressive. It was this detrimental aggression that got him involved with Drug Running, the act of delivering drugs to clients across the city. Following an incident...Luther fled the country afterwards, continuing his Drug Running habits. Appearance For his rather young age, Luther stands at a rather decent height. The second tallest out of his siblings, Luther enjoys being tall, saying that it lets him resemble his father more. Luther expects that he will grow to be taller than his father, especially considering his current rate of growth. Luther is quite frankly, well built. This is mainly due to the illegal activity he participates in, Drug Running. He runs around the city delivering large and heavy packages of drugs within certain time limits. Quite frankly, this pushes Luther's body, and has resulted in him becoming rather built for his age. Without a doubt, his legs are the most well-built and defined part of his body. In terms for his outfit, it's rather simple. He wears a white t-shirt with a red splotch on his right shoulder, with his red hoodie wrapped around his waist. When he is running around the city, he wears his hoodie properly instead of wrapping it around his waist. He wears green shorts, not only for manoeuvrability while running, but also to show off his defined legs. He has a set of headphone around his neck, and wears a blue beanie. Luther's monstrous appearance, his Crimson Crusher appearance is a lot scarier than Luther. In this form, Luther stands at a towering height of 379 cm. The skin of this beast becomes blood red from the sheer amount of blood rushing through and the speed it is moving at. The beasts muscles are massive, the biceps of the beast are the size of watermelons, if not larger. The beast ripples with muscles, showing off its sheer power and strength. In this form, Luther is a highly intimidating force. Personality Similar to his father, Luther is very easy to aggravate, and acts more aggressively as a whole. This anger has gotten him into countless problems, and it is this anger that initially got him involved with drug running, as he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When angered, Luther will result to cussing out the other individual(s) that have angered him, before proceeding to use warnings, telling people to go away before he gets mad. From there, he will proceed to physical force. However, if he is continuously angered, he begins to exude a red aura, which wraps around him. Eventually, the aura consumes him and he transforms into the Crimson Crusher, his anger being the catalyst for this destructive transformation. However, Luther is a potty-mouth, constantly cussing at people and telling them off. He often tells people to ‘fuck off’, or proceeds to heavily insult their existence. Luther is almost always seen swearing at the people around him, save for the people Luther cares for; his family and Aunt Aza. Around them, he’s much more respectful and talks to them kindly, only letting his aggressive nature rise if he feels as if he is being wrongly blamed for something. Relationships History Battle Prowess Quirk |Aka Eiki}} is a Transformation-Type Quirk that completely alters Luther's appearance, giving him monstrous strength and speed. The Quirk gives him berserk amounts of strength and speed, but at a cost. Luther's regular personality becomes consumed by sheer anger. This results in a lack of logical thought, having Luther react on instinct and gut feelings alone. With a complete personality change, Luther begins to refer to himself as the . The Crimson Crusher is more potty-mouthed than Luther, and can't actually string a sentence together. However, the indomitable strength and speed given to Luther by this Quirk is unbelievable. Bullets don't harm the Crimson Crusher, they dent on impact and fall to the ground. A simple slap from this beast can send you flying through a wall, shattering multiple bones. The Quirk even grants the Crimson Crusher a healing factor. Such pure power comes once every hundred years, and it has come down in the form of this mighty Quirk. This Quirk has been said to be unstoppable. However, it can be stopped. The Quirk can only stay active for up to 10 minutes at a time, and Luther must wait 30 minutes before reactivating his Quirk. Not only that, it is much easier to simply outsmart the Crimson Crusher due to the beasts lack of strategic capabilities. However, the speed and strength granted by this Quirk more than make up for this major weakness. Special Attacks Quotes *''"???"'' (Luther Vermillion) Trivia *Luther... Category:Male Category:Males Category:Student Category:Drug Runner Category:Quirk User Category:Transformation Quirk User